A Lost Past
by TheAmazingELF
Summary: Ever wonder why Harry Potter was Never put into the custody of his parents if he is Uncle and Aunt didn't love him so? How can a dark secret of a lost past bring two people together? Can Lily Evans stop contradicting herself? Who knows?


**Spontaneous story alert! What do you do when you think of an idea and want to keep your creative juices flowing? You write it down of course!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, that includes the word 'the', ect. as well as bad puns.**

 **If this story doesn't fit into the storyline seamlessly, I truly apologise.**

Harsh rain lashed across the windows, loud noises thundering away in the background of the sleeping quarters of the infamous Marauders.

Remus Lupin, with his legs dangling out of the end of his bed and parchment swallowing his face. His part of the room could be best described as organised chaos. Sheets of newspaper hung around the four poster bed, bits of parchment attached to the wall behind. Underneath, there lay intricate rows of stationery and other items, on accessible when he lifted the bed. It seems clear to me that when your living with the biggest troublemakers of the school, you couldn't be more careful.

Sirius Black, even handsome in his sleep. His part of the room was just plain old, I don't want to clean my room mum mess. Indescribable bit and bots poked out of the messy piles of dirty attire and forgotten assignments that even the house elves were too scared to touch. It was hard to look at really, made you want to pick up a broom and clean it up yourself but who knows what might happen to you.

Peter Pettigrew's quarter mimicked Sirius's. An incredibly disgusting stench lofted from his side of the room, capable of burning up the insides of your nostrils. You really didn't want to look at it, scared of what you might see, however most of the mess was hidden underneath discarded bedsheets.

James Potter's part was, most surprisingly, the cleanest. All that was there was a number of letters tided up in string sitting on his table stand. His bed was clean, but empty. It was 1:30 am in the morning and his bed was empty. It seemed impossible, he was always the most tired one at breakfast. Maybe this was why, maybe this was the time he spent plotting away all his evil pranks.

Well, it was a lost case. If it were here, my many summoning charms would have brought my book by now. Maybe I had lost it, my only hope was that it maybe the Marauders were playing practical joke. They only see me reading it every other morning.

I crept down the stairs and into the common room. I could spend rest of my hours here, in peaceful, idle thought in front of the fireplace. It was only when I had plonked myself down on the big arm chair that I saw James Potter, nose deep in my book. How dare he.

'Potter,' I yelled in his ear as quietly as I could, determined not to allow the prat the joy of knowing that he ruined all the Gryffindor's sleep by making me shout at him. He looked up at me, his face tear stricken and blood shot hazel eyes amplified by his glasses. With his messy, raven black hair, he could have even convinced me that he was crying, innocent of any crime he had ever committed.

My voice cracked for a second, 'James…?' No, I was not to allow Potter to trick me. The second I warm up to him, he'll he either try to propose or I'd find myself in thick green goop. I could never tell with him.

I could see him almost crack a smile, before his face reddening and him returning to my book. So this all was a trick! Any second now, he's going to look up with that devilish grin of his and yell, 'Got ya!' He didn't.

I reached for his hand, I didn't know what I was thinking. I was checking if he was clutching explosives, yeah that was it. That definitely was it. So when my cheeks turned a rosy pink as he grasped my hand as if he was holding onto to dear life, it was because I was scared and prepping myself for what prank was to follow. No prank did, too bad – I was practising my kicking.

He gave me back my book, placed it in my lap. So, this was his plan. Something was going to spring out of that book any second now. Sad, I quite liked it and I don't think Hogwarts has any muggle books in its library, other than a few Thomas the Tank Engine ones for Muggle Studies. It also didn't explode. What was going on?

'Evans, I think, I think you should get going. You better get some rest,' he said, trying to look at me as firmly as possible in the eyes. He didn't look so small now. Merlin, I couldn't believe he was trying to be the responsible one. As if that would ever trick me.

'Potter, don't lie to me, why are you here?' I responded sharply. I wasn't going to get an answer, I knew that – I'm not that ignorant. I could see his face waver, he was almost unreadable but I could see his emotions in his movements. I had known him for over five years and one month, it was survival.

'I, I,' he stuttered. That was new. Where did this stuttering James come from? Did I just think the cursed name? Oh no, what's happening to me? No, I'm still perfectly fine, he's just really good at acting.

'Lily,' he called me by my first name. And I allowed it. I try to think that I'm not a completely rude, non-empathetic person so if I have to show a bit of emotional support for Potter, of all people, I will. The small smile, growing closer to him and engulfing his soft scent, it was just that – emotional support.

So when Marlene McKinnon and most of the 7th year Potions class barged into the common room from detention and James decided to kiss me, I kissed him back because I was being kind. He was embarrassed and everyone feels uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Well, it probably didn't seem public because it was 1:45 am in the morning and in the Gryffindor common room – but that was beside the point.

Sure enough, other than a few wolf whistles, everyone just left us alone and headed to their own dormitories. They probably couldn't see who we were anyway. Our faces were barely lit in the light of the fireplace. What would they think if they saw Lily Evan and James Potter kissing? The Lily Evans who was always seemed to be hexing him – I haven't by the way, since last year. He doesn't come over anymore and why would I bother if it were not self defence?

When we – I mean I pulled away, it remained just us. James smiled at me his cute smile that showed off his one dimple on his left cheek. Everyone was wrong, Sirius wasn't the most handsome Marauder, James was. What was I thinking? James, Potter was trying to trick me. Well, it sure didn't seem that way. Either he's a really good actor or I was wrong. I'm never wrong!

Maybe it was my deep and philosophical thinking that made me so tired. I only fell asleep in his arms because I was lost in thought, not because his shape felt comfortable and familiar. Ok, I can't lie. It was comfortable, but I didn't enjoy. I mean, I was asleep – I can't remember.

It was real wake up call when Marlene McKinnon shouted in my face. I was used to it, living with her for a major part of my life – but, wake up call. I could feel soft hair tickling the skin of my neck and a protecting arm wrapped around my torso. That was not normal.

'Lily, is that you? Oh my god, so it was you kissing last night! I can't believe it. It didn't go any further did?' she chuckled curiously with a teasing glisten in her eyes. James had finally woken up. Red creeped up my neck. James, Potter has an invisibility cloak didn't he? – Yes, I discovered it in 4th year, the stain took him two months to take out.

'Of course not!' I replied, but I didn't jump out of James' grasp. 'Why?' you may ask, don't ask me! If I knew why, I wouldn't be in this situation. Lucky for me, no one else was around. Checking me my watch, a muggle one mind you, I saw it was only 3 am in the morning – on a Saturday. No one would be up until well past 7:30, other than the Quidditch players.

 **What will happen next? Why was James crying? Who knows? Do I know? Maybe.**


End file.
